balticstateswikiaorg-20200215-history
Baltic States Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. The concept You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! #Help desk #User help! #Staff notes #Site news #Welcome to the watercooler Useful links #How to make a good map. #Water cooler #Help desk #Policy #Privacy Policy #Copyright laws #Blog policy #Useful info and site stats! # #About #Terms of Use # #Copyright laws # # #How to make a good map. #Water cooler #Help desk #Policy #Privacy Policy #Copyright laws #Blog policy #http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam_filter_problems|Spam filter problems #http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Video_Embed_Tool|Video Embed Tool #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Community_guidelines|Community guidelines #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contacting_Wikia|Contacting Wikia #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contributing|Contributing #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Getting_Technical|Getting Technical #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Managing_Your_Account|Managing Your Account #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Uploading_files|Help uploading files For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Current time: Latest activity Category:Help Category:Community Portal Category:Community